Renji Ishibashi
Renji Ishibashi (1941 - ) Film Deaths *''Wolves Pigs and Men '''(Okami to buta to ningen) (1964) [Hiroshi]: Beaten to death off-screen by Shôken Sawa's men. *''Yakuza Law '''(Yakuza keibatsu-shi: Rinchi!) (1969) [Viper] Stabbed in the stomach with a sword and then has his tongue sliced out by Shinichi Hayashi. *''Zatoichi at Large '''(Zatôichi goyô-tabi) (1972) '[''Gunrok]:'' ''Sliced down by his boss (Rentaro Mikuni ). *Internal Sleuth '(Sakura no Daimon)''' (1973) [The Informat] Shot numerous times while in a police escort. *''Slaughter in the Snow '(Mushukunin mikogami no jôkichi: Tasogare ni senko ga tonda) ''' (1973)'' [''Yakuza]: Cut down in a battle with Yoshio Harada. *''Code of Wolves '''(Jitsuroku hishyakaku okami domo no jinji) (1974)'' [Yakuza] Stabbed to death by Bunta Sugawara. *Lone Wolf and Cub: White Heaven in Hell '(Kozure ôkami: Jigoku e ikuzo! Daigorô) (1974)' [''Mumon]: Cut down in a battle with Tomisaburo Wakayama. *''International Gangs of Kobe '(Kobe Kokusai Gang) '''(1975) [Pochi]: Shot in the leg by a tower guard during a prison break he plotted and later dies from blood loss while in Ken Takakura's arms. *'''Watcher in the Attic '(Edogawa Ranpo ryoki-kan: Yaneura no sanposha) '''(1976) [Saburo Gouda] Dies when the roof collapses on him during an earthquake while having sex with Junko Miyashita . *''Machine Gun Dragon '''(Yokohama ankokugai mashingan no ryu) (1978)'' [Yakuza Thug] Shot to death by Bunta Sugawara. *Sure Death: Revenge '(Hissatsu 4: Urami harashimasu)' '(1987)'' [''Kohei Yasuda]: After attacking the royal party he kills himself by stabbing himself in the stomach with his sword. *Double Cross '(Triple Cross) (Itsuka giragirasuruhi) ''(1992) [Imura]: Shot in the forehead by Kazuya Kimura. *''47 Ronin '''(Shijûshichinin no shikaku) (1992)' [Heihachirô Kobayashi]: Killed by one the ronin in the films climatic battle at the mansion. *''Audition '''(Ôdishon) (1999) [''Old man in the wheelchair]: Garroted to the point where his head falls off by Eihi Shiina. This is a vision of Ryo Ishibashi while he is knocked out. There is a chance this happened in reality as Eihi had already cut off Renji's feet and seemed to despise his character. *Dead or Alive '(Dead or Alive: Hanzaisha)' ''(1999)' [Aoki]: Shot to death by Sho Aikawa after Renji tells Sho that he no longer owes him a debt and is free to go and realizing his mistake just as he is shot. *''Another Battle: Conspriacy '''(Shin jingi naki tatakai/Bousatsu) (2002) [''Yakuza Boss] Shot in the forehead by Katsunori Takahashi. *Graveyard of Honor '(Shin Jingi no Hakaba) ''(2002) [Denji Yukawa]: Head bashed open with an ash tray by Goro Kishitani. *''Deadly Outlaw Rekka '''(Jitsuroku Andô Noboru kyôdô-den: Rekka) ''(2002)' [''Boss Otaki]: Shot in the chest by Riki Takeuchi after throwing his hair piece at Riki. *'''The Man in White '(Yurusarezaru mono) (2003)' [''Yasumasa Sakazaki /Yasumasa's cousin]: Renji plays duel roles in the film. Yasumasa's cousin is shot to death by Tatsuya Fuji just before he is going to kill Renji's other character (Yasumasa). Yasumasa dies after being shot by a sniper hitman. *''Gozu '''(Gokudô kyôfu dai-gekijô: Gozu) (2003) [Boss]: Dies when a metallic ladle that is up his ass has electricity run through it due to an electrcal cord making contact with it courtesy of Yûta Sone , causing Renji to be electrocuted to death. *''Izo ''(2004) [Samurai]: Dies twice within the film. First dies in a flash-back when he is cut down by Kazuya Nakayama. He then returns a vengeful spirit and is once again cut down by Kazuya. *''Flower and Snake '''(Hana to hebi) ''(2004)' [''Ippei Tashiro]: Has a heart attack while a naked Aya Sugimoto humps a fully clothed Renji. *'''One Missed Call 2 '(Chakushin ari 2) (2005)' [''Motomiya]: Murdered off-screen by the ghost. His death is mentioned at the end of the film. *''Sukiyaki Western Django ''(2007) [Village Mayor]: Is first shot in the back and then dragged by the neck on a noose attached to a running horse. He is finally killed when he is hung in the town square. *''Death Note: L Change the World ''(2008) [Shin Kagami]: Stabbed to death by his own men who no longer needed his skill set. *''20th Century Boy 3: Redemption '''(20-seiki shônen: Saishû-shô - Bokura no hata) (2009)' [Inshû Manjôme]: Crushed when a giant robot falls on him. *''Outrage ''(Autoreiji)'' ''(2010) [Murase]: Shot to death by Takeshi Kitano in a bath house. *''Blade of the Immortal '(Mugen no junin) '(2017) ''[Master] Stabbed to death by Min Tanaka after already eating poison within his meal. *''Kingdom '''(Kingudamu) (2019) ''Shi Sliced with a sword by Shin'nosuke Abe TV Deaths *Zatoichi: The Sumo Wrestler Who Found His Home '(Zatoichi monogatari) (1976'') Yakuza Stabbed with a cane sword by Shintarô Katsu Ishibashi, Renji Ishibashi, Renji Ishibashi, Renji Ishibashi, Renji Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by garroting Category:Voice Actors Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by crushing